L'ascenseur
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS. RyoPi. Ryo est enfin libéré de son attelle et ça le rend vraiment heureux... tellement que Pi en est jaloux...? Mais que va-t-il se passer dans cet ascenseur ?


Note : Un tout petit OS cette fois ! Du RyoPi =3 J'en fais pas beaucoup, alors pour une fois, ça change^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**L'ascenseur**

ou

**Le Jour où on a définitivement enlevé l'attelle de Nishikido Ryo**

**

* * *

**

-Et voilà ! S'exclama le médecin après avoir vérifié le bon fonctionnement du poignet du chanteur.

-Alors ça y est ? C'est vraiment fini ?

-Oui, acquiesça l'homme avec un sourire, vous n'avez plus à porter d'attelle.

-Oh, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

La larme à l'oeil, Ryo quitta le cabinet du médecin de l'agence pour retrouver son amant qui l'attendait dans le couloir, et il fut surpris de lire dans ses pupilles une certaine contrariété. Il s'approcha alors pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Yamapi mais celui-ci tourna la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Inquiet, Ryo chercha son regard et prit son amant par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon coeur ?

-Tu as toujours dit que c'était notre première fois le plus beau jour de ta vie.

-Je pouvais pas lui dire ça.

Pi resta silencieux, les yeux baissés, encore contrarié, mais il n'évita pas cette fois les lèvres du Kanjani qui vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Elles les englobèrent chastement avant de disparaître et le leader regarda ensuite son aîné qui lui glissa un petit sourire rempli d'amour.

-Chaque jour passé avec toi est le plus beau de ma vie, murmura-t-il, et tu le sais.

-Oui, mais c'est pas ces mots là que j'attendais.

Yamashita se libéra des mains posées sur sa taille et contourna Ryo pour se diriger vers la loge qui était réservée aux NEWS, quelques étages plus haut, et s'arrêta pour attendre l'ascenseur qu'il venait d'appeler. Son amant le rejoignit avec un petit sourire, s'amusant de voir son cadet bonder pour une raison complètement débile.

-On s'en fout, répondit-il, c'est l'intention qui compte.

-Ben c'est ça le problème, répliqua Yamapi en se tournant vivement vers Ryo avec un regard empreint de colère. Pendant tout le temps où tu as eu cette maudite attelle, tu as été impossible à vivre, toujours en train de râler et de grogner ! Combien de fois tu as fait pleurer Tego alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Combien de fois tu t'es embrouillé avec Kei-chan ? Et au pieu c'était pareil ! Il fallait faire doucement pour que Monsieur n'ait pas mal ! Et encore, c'était seulement les moments où tu daignais te souvenir que j'existais ! Pendant trois mois, j'ai pas eu un seul mot doux, pas un regard amoureux, tu te tournais vers moi juste pour baiser, alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est l'intention qui compte !

-...

-Moi, j'ai fais tout mon possible pour que ce soit moins pénible pour toi, et j'ai rien eu en retour, continua-t-il avec tristesse.

-Mais, Pi...

-Commence pas à me dire que tu m'embrassais. Ça, je l'ai remarqué, merci ! Tu te jetais sur moi comme un sauvage, tu as été brusque et violent... J'ai jamais eu aussi mal que pendant ces trois mois, alors excuse moi d'avoir envie de t'entendre dire « je t'aime ».

-...Je... Je suis désolé, Pi...

Le silence tomba entre les deux chanteurs, Yamapi fixant les portes de l'ascenseur devant lui et Ryo le regard baissé sur ses chaussures. Il se sentit mal d'avoir fait souffrir celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, et il avait vraiment envie de se racheter, mais il allait falloir être prudent. Les yeux vrillés sur le sol, il réfléchissait en silence tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer le leader, le regard encore triste.

-Et même quand tu revenais d'une tournée avec les Kanjani tu paraissais pas aussi content que là... A croire que tu préfères retrouver ta putain de main plutôt que moi.

-Mais c'est normal que j'adore autant cette main ! répliqua Ryo avec un petit sourire tout en se rapprochant de son amant tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière eux. Puisque c'est ce qui me permet de te toucher, mon amour.

Sur le coup, Yamapi ne répondit pas, et, prenant cette réponse muette comme un consentement, Nishikido s'avança et le tourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, sachant déjà ce qu'il lui réservait. Il s'approcha encore, déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres charnues tout en faisant glisser l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et plaça la deuxième sur sa hanche tandis que le cadet relevait les yeux vers lui. Ce-dernier expira doucement, son souffle venant chatouiller les lèvres de son amant, et il fondit soudain vers lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras en engouffrant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte devant lui. Ryo eut un petit rire et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au postérieur de Pi pour venir l'enserrer tendrement mais avec sensualité et il le tira vers lui, séparant leur lèvres fébriles durant un court instant.

-J'ai envie de toi, Tomo.

-Moi aussi... Tu m'as vraiment trop manqué.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Les doigts du leader passèrent dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis pour venir chatouiller la virilité encore sage qui s'y cachait, essayant de la réveiller, tandis que Ryo l'embrassait dans le cou, laissant non loin de sa clavicule une superbe marque de suçon bien visible. Leurs s'excitaient à vue d'oeil et devenaient fébriles, frissonnant rien qu'en sachant ce qui allait se passer, le Kanjani débarrassant le corps parfait de son amant de son jean qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds avant de glisser contre lui tout en descendant lentement, le regard brûlant d'un désir infini, se frottant contre Yamapi qui poussa un soupir appréciateur. Ryo baissa ensuite le regard sur l'entrecuisse du cadet et, avec un sourire sadique, en approcha son visage, laissant le bout de son nez frôler le tissus tendu, puis ses lèvres se poser délicatement avant de mordre à pleines dents cette forme caractéristique, ce qui arracha à Tomohisa un gémissement rauque et sensuel qui glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son aîné.

-Ryo... Prends moi... On a pas le temps...

-Quand on ne me donne pas assez de temps, je le prends moi-même.

-Mais...

Pour couper la protestation peu convaincante du plus jeune, Nishikido pressa sa main contre l'entrejambe à présent bien dressée de son amant avant de retirer le sous-vêtement de venu encombrant -et qui l'était d'ailleurs toujours à son goût- avant de le prendre entre ses doigts et de le présenter à ses lèvres qui laissèrent un souffle brûlant le caresser. Il le prit ensuite entièrement en bouche, effectuant de courts va et viens qui firent monter rapidement le plaisir en Yamapi, gémissant tout en lui intimant d'accentuer le passage de ses lèvres. Le leader se recula jusqu'à la paroi de l'ascenseur pour que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas en pleine jouissance et il se laissa porter par l'expertise dont avait toujours fait preuve son amant. L'air devint rapidement bouillant autour de lui, et il sentait la sensation recherchée arriver plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant après trois mois passés à se restreindre... Puis, les coups de langue sur sa partie sensible devinrent plus précis et il se déversa entre ses lèvres tout en poussant un cri rauque et si inattendu qu'il plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche, haletant, sentant la sueur couler le long de son corps. Il se laissa glisser par terre, à demi-nu, pour chercher un souffle plus stable, mais son amant compris ce geste d'une autre façon, et il dirigea vers lui avec un sourire carnassier tout en défaisant sa ceinture.

-Ahh... Attends Ryo-chan... C'est pas... une bonne idée...

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me faire une crise de jalousie à cause d'une main qui arrive à te faire jouir, tu peux aller te branler mon cher Tomo !

-...

-Devant moi bien sûr.

-Baka.

Souriant, il attira son amant à lui et lui offrit un baiser empli de passion et d'amour, fougueux à souhait, tout en se laissant allonger par l'aîné qui vint ensuite s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin, une fois son pantalon et son boxer oublié dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Il caressa le torse parfaitement musclé de Pi en passant ses doigts sous son t-shirt, remonta jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il pinça, arrachant un gémissement au cadet qui effectua alors un roulement de bassin dans l'optique de faire craquer le brun ténébreux positionné au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci en ferma les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage avant de se reculer et d'enserrer les hanches de son amant pour lui donner une meilleur position pour ce qui allait suivre. Il présenta ensuite ses doigts au préalable humidifié pour le préparer à l'intrusion, tout en continuant leur baiser devenu tortueux, puis le pénétra d'un seul coup, faisant hurler le plus jeune qui s'accrocha au épaules de Ryo. Mais celui-ci avait bien perçu la note chantante du hurlement de son amant, et il appréciait toujours autant en redécouvrir le timbre de la jouissance. Yamapi aimait l'action, c'était bien connu, et l'aîné se mit alors à effectuer des coups de butoir rapides et désordonnés, violents mais peu douloureux, et extrêmement plaisants pour les deux chanteurs qui en hurlaient à en perdre la voix. Nichant son visage dans le cou de Tomohisa, Nishikido augmenta la puissance de ses allées et venues, et il arriva à toucher la prostate à plusieurs reprises, faisant brusquement frissonner son amant.

-Ohhh... souffla-t-il. Je vois les feux d'artifice... de Tanabata...

-C'était bien... le but...

Affichant un très large sourire fier, il renforça encore ses coups de butoir, ne voulant décidément pas quitter le fond de son cadet, tout en criant toujours plus, la sensation de se sentir glisser en lui étant véritablement exquise. Leurs peaux claquaient à chaque contact, et ils tentèrent de reprendre le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient arrêté plus tôt, y mêlant cette fois leurs souffles erratiques et brûlants, soufflant sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées tout en ne se lâchant plus des yeux. Leurs visages étaient en feu et ruisselaient de sueur, leurs gorges vibraient de leurs hurlements plus qu'équivoques, leurs coeur battaient une chamade puissante à l'unisson, leurs corps frissonnaient l'un contre l'autre, et la jouissance montait aussi vite chez l'un que chez l'autre qui s'était appliqué à recouvrir le sexe de son amant de caresses et de coups de poignets déstabilisants. Ryo revint encore plusieurs fois, s'enfonça au plus profond en son amant, sentant avec délice la chaleur de l'intérieur de son corps et la pression de sa chair autour de son membre... et elle se resserra vivement alors que Yamapi se déversait entre ses doigts, l'ensemble de ses muscles se contractant sous le plaisir, projetant l'aîné dans l'apothéose de ses sensations, et le rejoignant dans cet orgasme passionnel. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol froid, appréciant la différence de température comparé à sa peau qui brûlait de ce plaisir intense, et il soupira d'aise, le souffle encore difficile. Le cadet se tourna vers lui, entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, et déposa un baiser tremblant mais chaste sur ses lèvres humides de sueur avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et les deux chanteurs se levèrent précipitamment, cachant leur nudité de leurs mains pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne, et il soupirèrent en même temps avant d'échanger un regard complice et amoureux. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse avant de sortir de l'habitacle, puis se dirigèrent en silence mais le coeur léger vers leur salle de répétition, saluant amicalement tout Johnnys qu'ils croisaient. C'est alors que quelque chose les troubla lorsqu'il saluèrent d'une même voix un Junior qui s'enfuit immédiatement après les avoir vu, rouge comme une pivoine, et ils décidèrent d'interroger le prochain. Au tournant d'un couloir, ils aperçurent la silhouette élancée de Koyama qui discutait joyeusement avec Shige, et les deux amants se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Kei-chan ! l'interpela Yamapi.

-Oh ! Notre beau leader est de retour ?

-Hein ?

-Non non rien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-On voulais vous demander quelque chose, continua Ryo.

-Oui ? demanda Shige tout aussi souriant que son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement ?

Les deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire devant l'air blasé et interloqué de Yamashita et de Nishikido qui comprenaient de moins en moins, puis Shige posa sa main sur l'épaule du leader et s'approcha de lui pour lui répondre à voix basse.

-On va dire que vous n'avez pas été bien discrets tous les deux...

-Pourtant les cages d'ascenseur sont insonorisées non ? demanda Ryo en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, seulement lorsque les portes sont fermées !

-Hein ?

-Vous vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi la montée a pris autant de temps ?

-Ben non, répondit Yamapi. Les portes se sont juste ouvertes sur cet étage...

-Je vais vous le dire alors, reprit Koyama avec un sourire sadique. Pendant que vous faisiez joujou, l'ascenseur a eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour plusieurs fois de suite. Des Johnnys passant par là le relançaient en fait...

-Tu veux dire que... commença Ryo en pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

-...qu'on nous a vu ? termina son amant tout aussi troublé.

-Et ils ne sont pas prêt d'oublier, croyez moi ! Ah ça, ils vont s'en souvenir du jour où on a définitivement enlevé l'attelle de Nishikido Ryo !

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Rha la la... c'est deux là quand même ^^ de vrais gros pervers ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, ne ? Commentez s'il vous plait !_


End file.
